There is at present no completely reliable, non-invasive test for neurological and neoplastic disorders. Whilst specific changes in the diffraction patterns of hair have been established for breast and colon cancers and Alzheimer's disease (WO 00/34774), this test has complications resulting from cosmetic hair treatments such as dyes, back-combing and even brushing and by transportation through security X-rays either at airports or in the post. In addition, many neoplastic and neurological disorders do not cause a change in the ultrastructure of hair, and therefore this test is very limited, for example prostate cancer and melanoma, even at Grade 7, do not show any changes in the structure of hair.
Therefore, there would be an advantage if it were possible to provide an alternative test for many of these conditions which may overcome at least some of the above-mentioned disadvantages or provide a useful or commercial choice.